Jealous Fan Girls
by animeaddict787
Summary: Despite his anti-social personality, Len still had a lot of admirers and quite frankly, those admirers hated seeing him with Kahoko. LenXKahoko
1. Chapter 1: Note

*Author's note*

Hi. Haha! Okay, purely a fic made out of boredom. I re-watched La Corda D'oro again hoping for inspiration to write the other story that I made about it. :P Sorry this is what happens during summer when you have nothing else to do but think of wild plots that could have actually happened to the La Corda D'oro series :P

Chapter 1-Note

She had a hunch that this would happen right after they started dating, I mean it was actually surprising that they managed to restrain themselves from the moment that they found out about Tsukimori Len going out with the so-called "plain and boring" Hino Kahoko.

As she and Len walked the school gates, she immediately felt the glaring eyes that nearly wanted to pierce her heart right out of her chest. She nearly stumbled trying to stifle a yelp of fear. Luckily, Len was there to catch her, immediately putting a hand on her waist to support her. She lightly blushed at the contact.

"I keep telling you to look where you're going." Len said annoyed but flashing a small smile at Kaho's clumsiness. He knew that those were one of her trademarks. "S-sorry" she said nervously as she felt that those eyes weren't only glaring now, they were on fire. She had to keep herself from making her teeth chatter. "What's wrong?" Len asked sensing that she seemed a bit uneasy and nervous. He unconsciously looked at his watch.

"Kaho, we're right on time, there's still plenty of time before the first bell." Remembering that she was always worried that she would come to school late, which frequently happened the first few days after they started going out, he decided to pick her up but then he ended up staying about 30 minutes in their living room, having a cup of coffee. It was a great time to relax but then the both of them ended up running uphill just to get to school on time.

Gradually, Kaho learned to wake up earlier, but during one of his waiting sessions in the Hino's house, he saw a box, the label said, the ULTRA-MEGA GREAT WAKE-UP ALARM CLOCK. Apart from raising his eyebrow at the absurd name, it was pretty great that this alarm clock provided a solution to their running problems every morning.

"It's not that..." she trailed off trying to force a smile. _Suspicious_, Len thought. "You...you're not hiding something, are you?" He asked, his suspicion growing as he saw that she flinched from his question.

"Eh...why would I be hiding something, Ah, let's get to class..." she said pushing him lightly, while his back was to her, she took a glance at the lower left corner, without a doubt, she saw three girls, a blond, a brunette and a black-haired girl, their arms crossed with hostile expressions which were definitely aimed at her.

_Ah, it's Tuesday today_...she remembered after she saw some of her classmates already wearing their gym wear. "She turned her attention to Len who was walking next to her, probably willing to escort her until she reached her own classroom. "Len, we have P.E. for first period, I should go get changed" she said smiling, "You should get going to your class as well" Len nodded, but before leaving, he gave Kaho a peck on the cheek, whispering in her ear, "Be careful not to fall." She blushed at the intimacy, even after 6 months of dating she still wasn't used to this. She watched Len's retreating figure.

"You two are sure lovey-dovey" a familiar, mischievous said. "A-amou-san!" Kaho exclaimed, surprised, based from her remark it seemed as if she had seen the whole thing. That just made her blush beet red, her skin still hot from the contact. Amou winked, "I took a picture, I'll be sure to give you a copy"

"Geez, I can't believe you actually took a picture!" she said in a loud voice, pouting. It was enough that a few people passed by saw it, now Amou even had a picture. She sighed, imagining Len's possibly annoyed expression. An image of an annoyed and angry Len came to her mind, "It's annoying" he said in her mind, in his perfectly cold voice.

"A picture of what?" a curious but energetic voice inquired.

"It was a picture of me and Le-" Kaho cut off upon seeing the person who was asking. "Ah, Hihara-senpai, n-nothing..." she didn't need to tell other people about it, it was enough that Amou already knew.

"Good morning, sempai" she flashed a smile, 'I should just forget about it' knowing Amou, if they weren't friends, this would probably already be published at the school paper, but she knew that Amou respected her privacy.

"Good morning, Kaho-chan!" he smiled. Although, at the back of his mind, his curiousity still itched. 'Was she about to say a picture of her and Tsukimori' he remembered seeing from the school gates how Len had caught her from a nasty fall.

**At the girls' locker room...**

Kaho slipped on her socks. She went to her shoe locker to get her P.E. shoes. Her eyes immediately widened upon what she saw...

Mio and Nao immediately noticed their friend's troubled expression, "What's wrong, Kaho-chan?" Mio asked. They peered into her locker and shared her shocked expression.

Her shoes were immersed in dirt and apparently whoever did it wasn't satisfied and slashed it at the back, front and sides, making it completely unwearable. But even more shocking was the note that was etched on the cork of her shoe, in bold letters,

"_**Stay Away From Him**_**".**

Kaho gulped.

**END**

*Author's note*

Okay, I know, I know, talk about an EPIC FAIL STORY =)) But if you actually took the time to read until the last sentence please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2 : Cake

Chapter 2-Cake

Kaho took out 600 yen from her pink wallet and hesitantly put it on the school supplies counter. "Um, I'd like to buy a new pair of gym shoes" The lady looked at her questionably. It was a bit weird that a student would be buying a new pair in the middle of the school year. She sighed inwardly. '_There goes the money for the strawberry cake_'.

"Hino?" A cool but worried voice spoke. Even without looking, she knew that big-brother like voice.

"Tsuchiura-kun" Kaho said trying to smile, taking the new pair in her hands, she saw the puzzlement in his expression. "What's up? Buying new gym shoes now?"

"Uh...the strap on my old ones broke!" she said hoping that her hesitation didn't make the lie seem even less believable.

Tsuchiura immediately noticed the lie in her voice. _'If you say so'_ he thought to himself. The lie only made him more curious as to what really could have happened.

After waving goodbye, Nao and Mio were next to her in less than 5 seconds, worried expressions also evident in their faces.

**Lunch time...**

Hino Kahoko sighed once again for the nth time today.

"Are you okay, Hino-san?" Mori asked after Nao and Mio just finished relaying what happened.

"What a pain, to think there are fan girls that would go that far" Amou said annoyed that they would scoop to such a level. "That's just dirty" she added, she tightened her grip on her camera.

"Ne, Kaho-chan, maybe you should tell Tsukimori-kun about this..."

Hino was about to protest knowing that Len would say hurtful and harsh words to those girls. "Tell me what?" A voice said.

Without thinking, she blurted out, "You know, about those fa-" she cut off realizing who the voice belonged to. "L-len"

Len approached her, an expensive looking lunch and a paper bag in his hand, probably bought at some restaurant or hotel, his eyebrows raised in an arrogant manner, clearly declaring that Kaho shouldn't even attempt to hide things from him.

"What is it that you should tell me?" he asked in a firm voice, he wasn't the type of person being kept in the dark, particularly if it involved Kahoko and him.

"Ah, we were supposed to have lunch today" she tried changing the subject. She could feel his patience snapping...

"You didn't answer my question" he said in a composed voice, trying to hide how annoyed he was. It just gave more awkward silence. Kaho's group of friends tried to think of a way to lessen the tension.

"You know...they say the breeze is cozy today" Amou remarked. The rest gave her puzzled expressions. Nao being the first person who got it.

"Yeah, the rooftop is a great place to enjoy the wind!" she supplied, both she and Amou sweatdropped.

"You two should go there" they said in unison, laughing sheepishly.

Len turned his back to them, for a few seconds Nao and Amou thought they had said something unhelpful and unnecessary, but then Len said in a barely audible voice, "Let's go" he said taking the lead.

Kaho simply nodded in reply, as she walked behind him. He stopped and stood frozen, making Kaho wonder if she had made him even more mad. But when was beside him to catch a glimpse of his face, he started walking again. She smiled to herself. Len was sweet in his own way.

**At the rooftop...**

Knowing that Len was waiting for an answer from her, "S-sorry Len, it's not like I'm hiding anything from you..." she began. He wasn't looking in her direction but the way he suddenly shifted in sitting position when she began talking, was a sign that he was all ears.

"I just didn't think you'd need to know about something so trivial..." 'If I were a girl who liked Len, I wouldn't want him to have a bad impression " she thought. saving the face and pride of Len's fan girls.

Len took her right hand and she couldn't help but stare into his light-honey eyes which seemed in deep thought about what she said. "It's up to me to determine whether it is a trivial matter or not" Kaho blushed lightly at the contact, Len's eyes were focused on her, the intensity apparent in his gaze. His face drawing closer to her...

***GRRROOOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL* **

That stopped both Len and Kahoko midway. Her pink blush turned into a deep crimson red. She bowed her head, trying to hide her face with her bangs. '_How embarrassing'_

Of all the times her stomach chose to growl, it just had to be now, when she was with the Mr. Prim and Proper Len Tsukimori. She hesitantly opened one of her closed eyes to peek at Len. '_Please don't be annoyed_...'

Both of her eyes, opened to their fullest when she saw that Len was actually trying to supress a chuckle. _'L-len is laughing?'_

She could see that he was struggling not to laugh and she pouted. She simply observed him for the next 15 seconds, the chuckle slowly turning into a small smile. Len extended one of his hands, holding the paper bag and putting it on Kaho's lap.

"This is..." she looked inside and her eyes were filled with delight. "A strawberry shortcake!" she immediately noticed the aroma of strawberries as she stuck her face in the bag.

Len coughed. "It's from the shop that you wanted to go to." Kaho continued to stare at the cake, just when she was being all sad today that she wouldn't be able to try this cake, since she used what she had saved for the new gym shoes she unexpectedly had to buy.

Kaho smiled. "Arigatou, Len!" she said beaming a smile at him, making him smile a bit in return.

As she was about to take the first bite, she noticed that Len was staring at her, so instead, she placed the fork in front of his mouth. "Say Ah!"

He tried not to be embarrassed by the closeness of both her hands and her face to his own. "I don't really like sweet things" he protested. But Kaho persisted as she closed the distance between them, without even noticing, one of her legs were nearly intertwined with his own. He blushed harder at the contact.

He stood up from his sitting position, trying to get away from her to hide his blush. As he stood up, he didn't notice that he had dragged Kaho's leg with him, she who was out of balance, fell on top of him. Len couldn't help but smell her shampoo, her hair a mess. Her other finger was still holding the fork with a piece of the shortcake.

His eyes couldn't help but travel to her lips, a light pink color, she probably put her favorite lip balm on them, which only accentuated it more, her red cheeks and the nape of her neck, a teasing invitation.

"Gomen" she said as she was about to get off of him. He immediately grabbed one of her hands, holding her hand in his own, as he slowly took the cake on the fork. Smiling a bit, she was about to ask how it tasted, as if reading her thoughts, Len pressed his lips on hers, allowing her to taste the cream on the cake and crumbs left on his lips. Intoxicated with the taste of her favorite cake and Len's lips, she found herself breathing heavily.

Len playfully licked her lips, the sudden action, caused her to slightly gasp, allowing Len entrance into her mouth, she could feel more of the strawberry on his tongue.

Due to shortness of breath, both of them pulled away, trying to catch air. She smiled as Len stood up, extending his hand, to help her, she immediately took it as Len wrapped on his arms on the small of her back, the other placed comfortably around the back of her neck. She buried her face in his chest feeling contented.

It didn't matter that she was being bullied by Len's fans, after all, she was still Len's girlfriend and this was a side of him that those girls would never see.

She happily walked back to the classroom, but when she came nobody was there yet. She looked at the clock, she was 5 minutes early. But clearly, someone had already entered the classroom even before she came inside. From the moment she entered the classroom, she noticed a chair that stood out, she instantly recognized it as her own. Her table was covered in flour mixed with cracked eggs. While her table had sugar and whipped cream on them. On top of the flour was red food coloring in the shape of strawberries. Another note was on the table.

_**"Eat and lick this, flirt." **_

**END**

*Author's note*

Hehe. Sorry if it was weird =)) If you actually read until the end, please review :P


End file.
